


Honeymoon Sweet

by WarlockWriter



Series: Conspiracy Verse [9]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Griff and Lex finally get their long overdue honeymmon.
Relationships: Griff Krenshaw/Lex (The Agency TV 2001)
Series: Conspiracy Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312352
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Speight Bingo





	Honeymoon Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/gifts).



> Thanks to Miranda99956 for the beta read.
> 
> Fills the Clothed Sex square on the Speight Bingo.
> 
> Art commissioned from Nobody's Baby Now. Okay, technically the art was from the wedding, but you'l forgive me including it in this story, right?

Lex dropped his tech backpack and let the handle of his roller bag slip out of his hand. They had finally made it!

“Give me room, Lex.”

Lex moved the rest of the way into the cabin and turned to watch his new husband bring in the rest of their stuff: Griff’s clothes backpack, one plastic crate, and a cooler, both containing food for their week-long stay. They planned to make a quick run to Walmart for bread and the like, but Griff had insisted on bringing meat from Wegmans and his own collection of spices. Lex let him do what he wanted. His husband was a fantastic cook, and Lex was slowly learning that there were food groups beyond “pizza,” “Thai,” and “caffeine.”

As Griff moved into the kitchen to put away the perishables, Lex collapsed on the couch, forgetting that the cushions were harder than at home. He really enjoyed the cabin at Douthat State Park, but he did miss his overstuffed, comfy couch. 

The drive from Arlington had been exhausting. There had been a five-car pile-up on Interstate 81, which had snarled traffic for miles. The usual three and a half-hour trip—four hours for anyone else, but Lex had apps that warned him of radar, and he had pushed the van to 80 the last time they’d made it—had been closer to six hours, way too much of it stop-and-go. Griff had offered to spell him, but Lex had been feeling stubborn and drove all of it himself.

“All the food’s put away,” Griff said, walking back to the living room. “Want me to start fixing dinner?”

Lex shook his head and patted the cushion next to him. “No. I want you right here for a bit. Then we’ll walk down to the lake restaurant for dinner.”

Griff smiled and sat down beside him, drawing Lex close. Lex tilted his head for a kiss, and Griff obliged. After a moment, the older man asked, “Dinner? Or something else first?”

Lex considered for a moment, but then his stomach growled. Loudly. Griff laughed. “I think that decides it.”

“I think so.”

“You feeling up to walking that far?”

It was about half a mile or more to the little restaurant by the lake.

“Yes. I don’t want to even  _ look _ at a car until tomorrow.”

Griff laughed again, helped him up, and they left the cabin. Lex quickly checked his memory for the door code.

“7861,” Griff said. “I’ve got it.”

“I should put it in my phone. I’m so tired right now I could forget it.” He pulled out his phone and made a note.

“I’m not  _ that _ tired. Unless you were planning to come back here without me?”

Lex shook his head. “Oh no, husband. I’m not letting you out of my sight for the entire week!”

“What about the bathroom?” Griff’s tone was mock-aggrieved.

Lex tilted his head. “Maybe then. But only then.”

Griff wrapped an arm around him as they walked past the van—Lex made a point of looking away from it—and down to the little restaurant.

The food wasn’t great, Lex remembered, but they had enjoyed sitting on the deck, watching the mist rise from the water. There had been a few ducks last time, and they had provided some entertainment. Apparently, there had been a disagreement over some food, and it had been decided with much loud squawking.

Lex’s legs were starting to feel wobbly, and he was glad to see the tiny camp store just around the bend in the road.

“Almost there,” Griff said.

“Why aren’t you tired too?”

“It’s not as tiring to be a passenger. That traffic was brutal.”

They entered the restaurant, which only had a few patrons, most of them in the main room with only one couple on the enclosed porch area. The ranger manning the cash register looked up and waved. “You’re back! Did you get married?”

Lex and Griff held up their joined hands, displaying their rings. They had stayed here a month or so before the wedding, and all the staff had been delighted for them.

The ranger hurried from behind the counter, expression eager. “Let me see.”

The two men showed her the rings, and she made much of them. “They’re lovely. How was the ceremony?”

Lex and Griff looked at each other and grinned. “It was good,” was all Lex said, not wanting to get into the whole “another twin showed up and collapsed in the middle of the chapel” thing.

“Want your usual table?”

Griff nodded, and she motioned them to the door leading to the small deck, which held six or so tables. “Iced tea and a beer?” she asked.

“Two beers,” Griff said.

Lex gave him a look, and Griff shrugged. “I’m celebrating. One will be fine.” Alcohol and his anxiety meds didn’t really mix, but he’d be okay if he was careful.

Lex smiled, nodded, and they went out to the deck. The sun was just going down, half hidden by the hills across the lake. Crickets were chirping, and a few ducks quacked as they swam by.

“Hopefully they won’t get into an argument this time,” Griff commented with a wry grin.

Lex was too busy admiring the view to respond. He loved this little man-made lake. There was a small hill across the water that was often ringed in mist and looked like something from one of his computer games. He’d tried explaining it to Griff the last time they were here, but his husband just hadn’t gotten it. Until Lex had pulled out his laptop and shown him.

There was a slight breeze rippling the surface of the lake, and the moon was just rising above the campground to the right of the lake shore.

The ranger brought out their beers and the paper menus, which looked as if they were printed on an ink-jet printer in the back. “Or do you know what you want already?” she asked with a smile.

“Camp Carson,” they both said in unison, Camp Carson being what they called the steak and cheese sandwich.

“Coming right up.”

They sipped their beers and watched the ripples on the lake. The ducks were behaving tonight, and the sun dipped low, but still high enough to tinge the hilltop with a pink and orange glow.

Their food arrived, and they ate in companionable silence. Lex was enjoying this quiet time after all the activity of the last week: finding Roger, dealing with Olivia and joining Roger to Dean. He thought he felt disquiet from Griff over their link, and he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Griff shook his head. “Nothing’s really wrong. I’m just missing Sam and Bill.” He gave Lex a quick smile. “Not that I’m not enjoying having you to myself.”

Lex nodded at him. “I know what you mean. I miss them too.” It had been nice to have all six of them together. Lex had considered buying a large house, maybe out in Louden County, where they could all live together. But he wasn’t sure they’d ever get Bill to leave his beloved Jericho.

“I hope Roger and Dean are having a good trip to New York,” Griff said.

New York was where Roger had lived before he snapped, and the two newly joined “twins” had driven there to wrap up his affairs before coming back to the D.C. area. Lex was glad at least some of his new family was going to be close by. “I’m sure they are.” He smiled. “They seem really happy together.”

Griff nodded and nibbled a fry. “Yeah. Even with Roger being ace. Doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop them from having something similar to what we have.”

Lex grinned. “You can’t have what we have without the sex.”

Griff grinned back. “So it’s true. You did just marry me for my body.”

Lex’s grin widened. “Nope. For one specific part of it.”

Griff laughed heartily, a sound Lex didn’t hear often but loved when he did.

“And I intend to enjoy that part many times on this trip,” Lex added.

“Good. I wanted you to.”

They finished their meal, sipped their beers and watched the sun finish setting. When it was too dark to see the lake anymore, they got up, paid their bill and left the restaurant.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” the ranger cheerfully shouted after them. 

Lex turned back. “Does that leave us any options?”

She grinned at him and waved them out. 

Sadly, by the time they got back, Lex was feeling too tired to make good on his intentions. Griff smiled and assured him that it was fine. They had plenty of time.

Lex drifted off with Rex against his chest and his husband’s arm holding him tightly.

***

Griff had been surprised at how much Lex enjoyed hiking. His partner was such a city boy that he’d been certain hiking and camping in a cabin would be the last things the hacker would enjoy. But Lex loved the outdoors “in small doses,” and this park had several good trails. The last time they’d stayed here, Lex had been excited about seeing the “Blue Suck Falls.” Unfortunately, there had been little rain the previous few weeks, and the falls had lived down to their name.

“Want to try the falls trail again?” Griff asked. 

Lex shook his head, a disgusted expression on his face. “No. We were betrayed last time, and I’m not risking it again.”

Griff didn’t mind. It had been a challenging trail with little payoff. “Want to do the trail around the lake instead?”

“Yeah. That works.” Lex sidled up to him for a kiss and “Don’t want to be  _ too _ tired afterwards. I packed my tux.”

Griff smiled at him. “So did I.”

They both briefly considered skipping the hike, but Lex finally laughed and motioned to the door.

The morning temperatures were cool, although the low clouds threatened rain later in the day. Griff was okay with the idea of making love to his husband while the rain fell outside. The trail started at the restaurant, which was closed until dinner on Mondays, wound along the lake and crossed the dam to lead them along the ridge line on the opposite side. Griff led, which meant he encountered all the spider webs slung across the trail. Lex cheerfully helped him remove the webs but declined to replace him in the lead.

There was a bench on the trail, and they sat, holding hands and watching the early morning sun over the lake. A heron waded in the shallows, and several squirrels darted through the trees.

“It’s so different from the city,” Lex said, laying his head on Griff’s shoulder. “So quiet.”

“I’m surprised you enjoy it as much as you do.” He could sense his husband’s contentment over their link. The longer he was with Lex, the more he counted on their connection and enjoyed it. Maybe the Nazis had done a tiny bit of good.

Lex shrugged. “Sometimes it’s nice to slow down. Especially if the company is good.”

“And is the company good?”

Lex reached out a hand, gently turned Griff’s head toward him and leaned in for a kiss. Griff returned it with enthusiasm, nibbling on Lex’s lips to encourage him to open up and deepen the kiss.

“Does that answer it?” Lex asked when they separated.

Griff smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and replied, “Most certainly. I love you.”

Lex smiled back, that heart-stopping smile Griff knew was just for him. “I love you too.”

Griff stood up, extending a hand to Lex. “Maybe we should get back. I don’t think they’d be very happy if I took you right on the trail.”

Lex took his hand, laughing. “Well, I guess. It would be nice to be able to come back here someday.”

The trail was too narrow for them to hold hands for long, but Griff didn’t let go until he absolutely had to. Lex’s hand felt so good in his, as did any physical contact with his husband.

They finished the route around the lake, traveling through the campground to get back to the road. Griff paused once or twice to push Lex against a tree to kiss him thoroughly. The longer they walked, the less he wanted to let him go.

He was more than half hard, and it was getting difficult to walk by the time they made it back to the cabin. Lex fumbled twice inputting the code, but the door lock finally clicked, and they hurried inside. As soon as the door was closed, they were in each other’s arms, kissing. Griff let his hands wander down Lex’s back, and he gripped his husband’s ass, pulling them tightly together. Lex’s cock was hard against him, and he moaned into Griff’s mouth.

Griff pulled back with an effort. “Tux first or straight to bed?”

Lex’s pupils were wide with desire, and Griff could feel his hesitation. However, Lex finally motioned to the bedroom. “I’ve been wanting to see you in it again for days. It’ll be worth the wait.”

Griff took his hand, led him to the bedroom and opened the garment bag that contained their tuxedos. He was grateful Lex had proposed buying instead of renting. If all went according to his plans, the store might not have wanted them back.

Lex stripped down, and Griff took a minute to watch him. When he was down to his underwear, Lex turned, mock-frowned and said, “I’m not the only one who’s going to be in a tux, am I?”

Griff shook himself and started unzipping his pants. “Sorry. Got distracted.”

Lex gave him a grin and began pulling on the tux trousers. “Wait a minute,” he said. “This isn’t right. I’ll change in the other room. Call me when you’re done?”

Griff realized he was right. To make this truly special, they needed to see each other fully dressed. His cock gave a twitch at the thought, and Lex’s gaze dropped.

“Or we might not even get them on.”

Griff swallowed hard and motioned him out of the room. As soon as Lex had gathered his clothes and left, Griff undressed and struggled a bit with his tux. Getting the vest to lie just right was tricky. At least he didn’t have to deal with a bow tie like Lex did.

Finally, he was completely dressed, except for the shoes. He didn’t see the point in that, and Lex hadn’t taken his into the living room either. “I’m ready when you are.”

Lex was back in an instant, and Griff’s mouth went temporarily dry, just as it had on their wedding day. The pearlescent glow of the tux somehow made Lex’s eyes shine while the fabric clung to his hips in just the right way.

Lex’s eyes were fixed on him, his gaze running up and down, pausing where Griff’s jacket tails covered his hips and ass. Griff turned slightly, knowing the jacket showed him off well.

“Griff.” Lex’s voice was barely above a whisper. Griff’s gaze dropped, and he saw Lex was completely hard in his slacks, the white cloth framing his cock and making Griff lick his lips in anticipation.

Griff held out a hand, and Lex came to him. They kissed again, and it was like it was the first time for both of them. This was what he had wanted so badly on their wedding night, but he was okay with waiting. The anticipation was going to make this so very good.

Griff ran his hands down the satin-like fabric of Lex’s tux, and he thrilled at the feel of it. Lex had started working out, and his butt was firm and tight. Lex’s hands roamed, sending little thrills of pleasure through Griff. He moaned and pulled them closer together.

Then he remembered something he had promised Lex when they’d been staying at the hotel. He broke the kiss, took his husband’s hands in his and led him to the bed. He sat down and patted his knees. Lex’s eyes widened. “You mean?”

“If you want to.”

“Oh, I want to.” Lex settled on Griff’s knees, ass in the air, cock pressing into Griff’s thigh.

Griff paused for a moment. He hadn’t done this before, which pretty much summed up a lot of their time in bed, but Lex had made it clear this sort of thing excited him. So he swallowed his sense of how ridiculous it felt and raised his hand, bringing it down firmly on his husband’s ass.

Lex moaned and squirmed against him. “Please. Again, sir?”

And that “sir” went straight to Griff’s cock, reminding him of their one time playing with praise kink.

He spanked Lex again. And again. Each time, his husband let out the most interesting sounds. Griff was grateful the park wasn’t crowded and that the nearest occupied cabins were a ways away. Lex could be very loud when he let himself go.

However, he finally had to stop, his palm growing hot and painful. He gathered Lex to him, and they lay together, breathing quietly together for a moment. “Thank you,” Lex said. “I really have wanted that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Griff longed to take his husband in his mouth, to hold all that hardness within him. “Can you sit on the side of the bed?”

Lex chuckled. “Yeah, you didn’t spank me  _ that _ hard.”

They shifted position, and Griff dropped to his knees in front of Lex, who lay back as Griff unzipped his trousers. “Wait. I thought the idea was to do this  _ in _ the tuxes.”

Griff slid the pants off of him, along with his underwear, revealing his hard cock in all its glory. He couldn’t help taking a moment to admire it. He loved everything about his husband, but this? Lex was so responsive, and Griff adored pleasuring him. “Well, one of us needs to be partially undressed at least. Unless you have an idea for how I can get into you without taking your pants down?”

Lex’s pupils widened with arousal. “Uh. No. But I could work on it?”

Griff took him in hand. “Nope. Thinking is definitely not acceptable right now.” Slowly, he closed his mouth around Lex’s cock and sucked, hard. His husband gasped, lay back on his elbows, closed his eyes and started making more of those sounds Griff loved so much. He ran his tongue along the underside of the thick cock in his mouth and worked up enough saliva to make everything slick. Moving up and down, wrapping his tongue around the shaft, he found a rhythm that soon had Lex gasping and writhing above him.

“That’s…great…and I could totally come like this, but I think you had fucking in mind?”

Griff pulled off and stood up, admiring his husband sprawled on the bed, legs spread, shirt rucked up his back, head thrown back, thoroughly debauched. “You could just stay like that, you know.”

Lex cracked open one eye. “Not unless you want me to take care of myself.” He lifted one hand and made as if to move it to his groin. Griff shook his head. “Nope. I got you, husband.”

Lex’s gaze went soft, the way it always did when Griff called him that. “How exactly were you planning on doing this?” Lex’s gaze moved pointedly to Griff’s legs, still in his pants.

Griff slowly unzipped his pants but didn’t take them off. He reached into his boxers and withdrew his cock, already hard and throbbing in his hand. “I think I can manage just fine like this.”

Lex gave him a wide grin. “I suppose you can. Gonna get that tux messy, though.”

Griff shrugged and climbed on the bed. “Sucks for the dry cleaners then.”

Lex laughed and spread his legs. “Lube?”

Griff huffed in annoyance. “Was too distracted by you.” He reached over the side of the bed and rummaged in his suitcase, finally pulling out the tube. He handed it to Lex. “Want to watch you.”

Lex smiled, uncapped the tube and slicked up his fingers. Griff settled back on his elbows and watched his husband slowly open himself up. He never tired of watching Lex’s fingers move steadily in and out, reaching until he found his own prostate. His eyes closed, and he groaned softly. Griff stroked himself in time with Lex’s movements, but lightly. He didn’t want to come before he was inside that gorgeous ass.

Finally, Lex removed his fingers and opened his eyes. “Now?”

Griff took the tube, coated his cock, trying, and failing, to avoid getting the lube on his tux pants. Lex chuckled. “Yeah. That’s going to the cleaners when we get back.”

Once Griff was slicked up, Lex shifted back on the bed and raised his legs, going for their usual face to face position. Griff shook his head. “On your side.”

Lex rolled over, and Griff entered him from behind, one hand supporting his weight, the other reaching around to stroke Lex in time with his thrusts. Being semi-clothed against his husband’s naked ass was oddly thrilling. Lex arched back against him, rubbing his butt against Griff’s trousers. “Can you…do that thing?”

“Like on our wedding night?”

“Yes.” The word came out as more a gasp than anything.

Griff split his concentration between moving and the link with Lex. He hadn’t tried this but the one time, but he thought he remembered what he had done. He found his connection to Lex and  _ twisted _ it somehow. Suddenly, he could feel himself moving in Lex. Arousal from the two of them threatened to overwhelm him, and he thought he was going to lose the connection, but he just managed to hold it.

“Yes,” Lex hissed out. “Like that.”

The two of them moved together, in their heads as in their bodies, and their combined pleasure seemed to more than double. Griff heard a yell and realized it was his voice.

“Yeah,” Lex said. “Go ahead and scream if you want. I love it.”

As soon as attention had been drawn to it, Griff found himself unable to make any more noise, but he sent as much love to his husband as he could. And he felt it returned.

Neither of them lasted long after that. Lex came with a shout, and Griff followed him in his usual quiet, closing his eyes with the dual climax.

They came down off the high, and Griff held Lex as close as he could, not wanting to pull out.

“That’s amazing,” Lex whispered.

“Yeah,” was all Griff could manage in return.

“Does this mean we have to thank the Nazis?” Lex asked, echoing Griff’s thoughts from earlier.

“I’d rather not.”

Lex sighed and shifted position. Griff reluctantly pulled out, and Lex rolled over to hug him. “I still wouldn’t give this up for anything.”

Griff nuzzled his face into Lex’s chest. “Neither would I. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Lex glanced down at the bed. “You put me on my side so I wouldn’t come all over your tux, right?”

Griff laughed softly. “In part, yeah. I thought of it last minute.”

“So who gets the wet spot?”

Griff shifted position. “Let me get you undressed. I caused it so I’ll take it.”

Lex huffed out a laugh, allowed him to remove the tux and set it aside. Griff removed the rest of his. They snuggled close together, Lex moving just enough to get Rex and bring him into the embrace.

Rain pattered on the roof of the cabin, and they slept.

***

When Lex awoke, the rain was still falling, harder than when they had gone to sleep. He lay in Griff’s arms, warm and cozy. Both from his breathing and the feel through the link, Lex knew his husband was still sleeping. He was pleasantly sore, just enough to remind him of their love making. That thing Griff did during sex was amazing. Lex wished they could do it every time, but it wiped Griff out too much. Plus the rational part of him knew it was better to not get too used to it. He sensed it could be addictive.

Griff shifted against him. “What time is it?”

Lex grumbled but moved enough to peer at his Apple Watch. “Early afternoon.” 

Griff chuckled and Lex could feel it against his side. “Such precision.”

“We’re on vacation. We’re supposed to be ignoring the clock.”

Griff’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Tell that to my stomach.”

Lex laughed. “Want lunch? Or early dinner? Or whatever?”

Griff stretched out his legs and yawned. “Sure. I’ll prepare the meat if you’ll boil the potatoes.”

Griff had announced early on that instant mashed potatoes were disgusting and tasted like cardboard. Apparently he’d had enough of them in the Army. Lex did have to admit that the real thing was tasty.

“Sure.”

He did his own stretch and reluctantly disengaged himself from Griff’s arms. They both put on sweatpants, neither bothering with shirts. Lex admired his husband’s chest. Griff’s work in the Agency gym was paying off.

The rain continued to fall gently on the cabin as they cooked a simple dinner of oven baked pork chops and mashed potatoes. Lex smiled to himself as Griff grumbled that they hadn’t gotten out salad fixings yet. He could eat veggies but was perfectly happy with meat and potatoes. Especially with Griff’s special panko batter. Lex didn’t know what was in it and didn’t care. He was just happy to eat it.

When they were both full, they tossed the dishes in the sink to deal with later and went out to the porch. The rain had picked up while they had been eating.

“Looks like it’s moved in for the day,” Griff said as he sat down in one of the big wooden rocking chairs.

Lex took the other. “Not like there’s anyplace we have to be.”

“True.”

They sat together, holding hands and watching the rain. They only had a week of this before returning to their normal lives, but Lex planned to enjoy every minute of their honeymoon.


End file.
